Lion King: Two Sisters
by NoRatCat
Summary: After returning to the Pride Lands, Vitani is given a little reprieve from her life from the now Queen Kiara. Followup to Lion King:Bloodlines. Spoilers for those who haven't read it.


"You still don't see anything?" Kiara asked.

Vitani stared long and hard at the stars. "Nope. Nothing but stars."

"Really? Kovu was able to see something the first time he did this." Kiara mentioned.

"Well my brother has a better imagination than I do." Vitani added.

"Oh come on. You do have an imagination." Kiara complimented.

Vitani looked harder at the stars, narrowing her eyes. "Well I guess I do see something."

"Really? What?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"A termite I think." Vitani responded.

And then Kiara's excitement ended. "Really? A termite?"

Vitani shrugged. "Grew up in a termite mound princess. Kind of all I can really imagine."

It was a starry night in the Pride Lands. So lovely and serene, that Kiara, queen of the Pride Lands, and Vitani, the de facto leader of the former Outsider lions, decided to do some star gazing. Well, Vitani had only gone out of Kiara's insistence. Actually she had been asking if she and Vitani could do a lot of things together. Ever since the truth about Vitani's parentage had come out, Kiara had insisted on them spending some "sister quality time" as she had put it.

Vitani supposed that if she had learned she had a long lost half-sister, she would want to spend time with her as well. A half-sister. Vitani hadn't expected that in her life. She never expected a lot of things in her life really. Moving into the Pride Lands, being accepted as one of the pride, then subsequently learning that Nala was her biological mother, while the late Scar was her father. That in turn had led to a lot of things happening in her life. And now, here she was.

"You sure it was alright to leave Kopa with Kovu?" Vitani asked. The former Outsider had recalled when her daughter Malaika was born. She refused to leave her side, making certain she was well taken care of till she was grown enough.

"I'm sure Kopa is fine. He loves his father." Kiara answered reassuringly. "What about Malaika?"

"My daughter is a tough one. Besides, Nala's looking out for her." Vitani replied.

One thing that was certain was that Nala loved her granddaughter. Of course she loved her grandson Kopa just as much.

"Guess both our kids inherited toughness. Comes with the blood." Kiara remarked proudly.

"Yeah though some of us have better blood than others." Vitani of course wasn't talking about herself.

"You know? You're birthing advice really helped me when I was with Kopa. Thanks." Kiara said.

"Hey just speaking from experience Princess." Vitani replied. "Besides, someone has got to toughen you up after living such a cushy lifestyle."

"What? My life wasn't exactly-"

"Relax. I'm just messing with you. Kind of comes with the big sister territory." Vitani chuckled.

Kiara likewise chuckled, "Is that really what having a sister is like?"

The two girls chuckled for a bit before coming to a stop. Vitani was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." She spoke.

"Hmm? About what?" Kiara asked.

"The fire. You know the one Kovu "rescued" you from? Nuka and I started it." Vitani admitted.

Kiara's eyes widened a bit, but she hardly looked that shocked. "Oh...well I kind of figured that. It's alright. I mean you didn't know we were related."

"That's just it. I think that had I known that we were sisters, I probably would have still done it." Vitani confessed. "I mean, you were the daughter our mother kept. You grew up a princess, while me? Not so much. I would have been jealous like crazy."

Before Vitani could continue, Kiara placed a paw to her half-sibling's shoulder. "Vitani it's alright. You were a different lion back then. Now you're family. And you would have still been family even if we weren't sisters."

That had to comfort Vitani a bit. Kiara was so accepting. Some would say it was a weakness, but it was a strength at the same time. "You know? I miss Nuka."

"Your brother?" Vitani's half-brother. "I never met him. What was he like?"

Vitani considered it for a moment. "He was…unstable." Was Vitani's simple answer. "I mean when we were starting the fire, he seemed to enjoy it a little too much. Then again, Moth-I mean Zira, treated him like garbage despite him being her only biological kid." That in of itself was unfair.

By all means, Nuka was Scar's rightful heir due to him being his eldest child. Of course, both he and Vitani had been passed over in favor of Kovu. Nuka for being weak, and Vitani for being female. In essence, he and Vitani had both been abandoned by Scar.

"I used to mess with him. I teased him, mocked him, but when he died I realized that I loved him." Vitani realized. "I don't know if he would have gone for peace between our two prides, but I wish my daughter had a chance to meet her uncle."

"You both deserved better." Kiara stated. "I wasn't mad at Mom when I found out what she did to you. But I wish you had a chance at a better life."

"Well it all sort of worked out. I did a lot of thinking, and if things hadn't gone the way they had, then I would have never met my husband or have my daughter." Vitani replied.

Kiara knew things happened for a reason. One small change could affect everything. Still, it did nothing to change the fact she never grew up knowing what a sister was like.

"Still, I wish I could have helped you sooner." Kiara confessed.

Vitani could tell that the queen's words were sincere. Kiara was that kind of creature. Raising her paw up, Vitani placed it upon Kiara's shoulder. "I know you would Sis." Vitani didn't hesitate when she said that.

There was no doubting who her sister was.


End file.
